Trenchant & Vulnerable
by RegalGirl94
Summary: The 3rd installment of The Heather Vincent Chronicles. Find out how she deals with the newborn army and Victoria and the aftermath of Italy.
1. Sneak Peak

**So here's the Sneak Peak for The Heather Vincent Chronicles: Trenchant & Vulnerable**

* * *

Jasper took a breath, I felt the nervousness rolling off him in waves. "I never want to know what it's like to really lose you. I never want to feel like I did when I thought you were dead because of me."

I reached up to stroke his cheek, "That's over now. We'll never have to go through that again."

He put his hand over mine on his face, smiling softly, "Forever. I want forever with you."

* * *

_I tried my best to leave this all on your_

_Machine but the persistent beat it sounded_

_Thin upon listening_

* * *

Jasper and I were laying in my bed. With the new information, I couldn't sleep. Jasper tried to calm me, but he was too worried to focus on sending me calming feelings. I sighed, "I'm scared for you Jasper."

He looked at me, shocked, "For me? I'm the indescribable vampire... and you're worried for me?"

I rolled my body over his and looked down into his eyes, "Of course. I'm always more worried for you. You could get hurt. And it'd be my fault."

Jasper ran his hands up my arms, "It would not be your fault. None of this is your fault."

* * *

_And that frankly will not fly. You will hear_

_The shrillest highs and lowest lows with_

_The windows down when this is guiding you home_

* * *

"No..." My voice shook on the word. Jasper looked agonized as he cupped my face again and smashed his lips to mine. I met him with passion and fervor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to get as close as I could, pushing my body against his. But all too soon he had to pull away.

But he whispered, "I love you, Heather."

I sniffed, "I love you too..." My voice was slightly high-pitched with emotion.

The next moment he was gone. Off to fight in a war. With newborns.

* * *

_They will see us waving from such great_

_Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away,_

_'come down now,' but we'll stay..._

* * *

No... that was impossible.

* * *

**So there it is! Hope you're hooked!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	2. AN

**TEASER FOR TRENCHANT & VULNERABLE ON PROFILE!**

**Love, RegalGirl94**


	3. Prologue

THE HEATHER VINCENT CHRONICLES

SCREENPLAY BY MELISSA ROSENBURG

THIS STORY BY REGALGIRL94

TRENCHANT & VULNERABLE

ENJOY!

* * *

PROLOUGE

_I raced through all the alley-ways and jumped over the uneven stones. Unfortunately, the festival weirdos were going the same direction and they wouldn't get out of my way. I pushed past people calling out, "Excuse me," or "Sorry."_

_I finally broke through the crowd when I got to the square. The clock tower was across the palazzo. More people pushed their way in front of me and I pushed back, peering at the clock on top of the tower. It read 11:59._

_I heard a man shout, "Fare attenzione!" but I ignored him and charged towards the tower. I collided into a fountain though, tumbling in. The water splashed as I fell. My feet and hands were soaked. Suddenly I heard a loud gong! I looked up and saw that it was noon. I had to hurry. I quickly waded through the shallow water until I could jump out._

_I stumbled when I saw … Jasper in the shadows. "JASPER!" but my cry was was swallowed up by the loud chimes of the clock tower. I pushed through the other people towards him._

_Everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Jasper took step by slow step, slowly removing his T-shirt. I saw him close his eyes. He took one step into the sunlight and I got a glimpse of his sparkling skin as I sprinted towards him, screaming, "No, Jasper! Stop!"_

_But I didn't get there in time. He took one step. Two. Three more. He was out in the sunlight, glittering like a million diamonds, for all to see. His eyes were closed, his body still, waiting. I screamed to the top of my lungs, "JASPER!"_

_His eyes opened, seeing me, and then widened in pure awe and horror. Three sets of hands grabbed him from the shadow just as I reached the steps. The large entrance doors slammed closed as I crashed into them painfully. I banged on the doors screaming, "Jasper! Let him go! No one saw! Jasper!"_

_I heard the heart-wrenching noise of Jasper's screams and bone-crunching ripping._

I jerked up and gasped loudly, "No!"

I felt a cold pair of arms wrap around me and heard Jasper's soothing voice right at my ear whispering, "It's okay. It was just a nightmare. I'm here."

I wiped at my eyes, "I'm definitely not going to miss these."

I felt Jasper kiss my temple, "What was it about this time?"

I sighed, "Do you really want to know?"

He hesitated, "Tell me."

I turned my head to him, "Italy. I didn't get to you in time."

Jasper's hand rose up my back to the back of my neck and rested there. He intertwined his fingers into my hair, "But that didn't happen. And I could never be happier that it didn't. That you came after me. Saved me."

I turned to peck his lips, "I had to. I couldn't let you... kill yourself... just because of me."

He gave me a weird look, "What do you mean 'just because of you'?"

I shook my head, "Forget it, Jasper."

He gripped my shoulders and made me face him, "No, Heather. My decision... was because I thought I lost you. I could not live in a world without you in it."

"Then what were you going to do when I died of old age? Or an accident? Or anything else?" I looked at him incredulously.

"When you died... I'd join you," Jasper whispered.

"So now you believe that you would have met me in Heaven? Thought you went Edward on me," I told him.

"You make me believe," Jasper looked me in the eye.

I sighed, "Well I don't want to hear any suicide thoughts ever again. Got it?"

Jasper smiled crookedly, "With you. Never."

* * *

**So there it is! The Prologue. Let me know what you think of it. I'm still working on the next one.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	4. Haunted House

CHAPTER ONE

HAUNTED HOUSE

I drove to Emily's to meet Embry and the boys so Embry could get time with Bianca. He was always too reluctant to come to my house with Jasper there but he did sometimes just to be with her. But we alternated. Last weekend he came over to our house for dinner, being cordial with Jasper if not stern and quiet. So I was taking Bee to Emily's for lunch, without Jasper.

I pulled in front of Emily's house and saw all the wolves come running out to meet us – Embry most eager. He practically ripped Bianca from my arms when he got to us. But she wasn't complaining. She giggled and kissed his cheek. He was stunned by her.

Jacob and Bella came out front to greet me. Bella gave me a hug, "Nice to see you down here."

I hugged her back, "You should come back to the Cullens with me tonight. We're watching some sports game."

Bella gave Jacob a look, like she was asking permission. But he stiffened at the idea of her at the vampire's house. She looked at me, hesitantly, "Maybe next time."

I put my hands on my hips and looked at Jacob, "Jasper trusted me to come here. He has many times before. Why can't you do the same? Bella is just as much a part of that family as I am."

"There's a difference. We've never put you in danger before," Jacob growled. Bella told him why the Cullens left. That Jasper had lost control for a split second. And now Jacob wouldn't allow her to go near them again.

But I wasn't going to back off.

"Jacob Black, like you aren't just as dangerous. You could lose control just like Jasper did and hurt Bella like Sam hurt Emily. But Emily forgave Sam. Bella forgave Jasper. You have to realize that and get over yourself. Just because you imprinted on her, doesn't mean you own her. She's still her own person."

Jacob stared hard at me, saying nothing. Just then Emily herself came outside with a large smile, "Hey, Heather. Was wondering when we'd see you around here again." I accepted her hug and smiled, "Been busy with college arrangements."

"You're still going to college?" Bella asked, shocked.

I shrugged, "Taking a year off. Then using my scholarship to go to UW for a bachelor's degree in writing. Maybe go onto masters."

Bella nodded, still somewhat shocked that I still intended to go to college. But I wasn't going to let being a vampire prevent me from living a life. Sure, I'll have to repeat high school a bazillion times but I still wanted to better myself. Maybe get a career somewhere. Maybe anonymously publish my works. I don't know. But I wasn't going to let immortality stop me from living.

* * *

We all had a good lunch. Emily made enough to feed a small army but the guys managed to put it all away within an hour. And that was them pacing themselves. Embry's spirits immediately lifted when Bianca was with him.

I hesitated when I told them it was time for me and Bianca to leave. Embry didn't look ready to let Bianca go but I took her from his arms. Bella stood when I was ready to leave and said, "You know what?" She glanced hesitantly at Jacob before looking back at me, "I'll meet you at the Cullens."

_So sweet the hour, so calm the time,_

_I feel it more than half a crime,_

_When Nature sleeps and stars are mute,_

_To mare the silence ev'n with lute._

I closed my eyes serenely, content in Jasper's arms. He hummed a song I didn't recognize but it didn't stop it from almost lulling me to sleep.

"How was the reservation?" Jasper asked quietly.

I shrugged, "Same old. Got Bella to come back with me though."

"How did you manage that?" He asked curiously.

"Told Jacob off," I smirked.

I felt Jasper's chest shift as he chuckled and tightened his arms around me, "I missed your birthday."

I twisted to look at his face, "Why the change in subject?"

He didn't answer straight-forward, "I also missed Christmas with you. And New Years."

_At rest on ocean's brilliant dyes_

_An image of Elysium lies:_

_Seven Pleiades entranced in Heaven,_

_Form in the deep another seven:_

"I didn't get to give you any presents," Jasper whispered.

I shrugged it off, "Doesn't matter. You back here with me is enough."

Jasper patted the side of my leg, lifting me off his lap so he could stand. I stayed sitting on the swinging bench we had our very first kiss on on New Years. He fidgeted with something in his pocket, "I have a present for you. Hopefully it will make up for all the ones I missed. And it's kind of a present to me too."

I looked at him, totally confused, "What are you talking about?"

_Endymion nodding from above_

_Sees in the sea a second love._

_Within the valleys dim and brown,_

_And on the spectral mountain's crown,_

_The wearied light is dying down,_

Jasper got onto both his knees in front of me so we were at eye level, "I love you, Heather."

"I love you too..." I said, even more confused.

Jasper took a breath, I felt the nervousness rolling off him in waves. "I never want to know what it's like to really lose you. I never want to feel like I did when I thought you were dead because of me."

I reached up to stroke his cheek, "That's over now. We'll never have to go through that again."

He put his hand over mine on his face, smiling softly, "Forever. I want forever with you."

_And earth, and stars, and sea, and sky_

_Are redolent of sleep, as I_

_Am redolent of thee and thine_

_Enthralling love, my Adeline._

He raised his eyes to look through mine, "I spent forever going through this in my head. But right now it's all jumbled and hazy."

"Just say what you want to say, Jasper," I told him quietly, tired of being in suspense.

He pulled a small box out of his pocket and put it into my hands, "Open it. Please."

I opened the box like he asked – told – me to and gasped at what I saw. It was a... 14K gold ring with a rectangle sapphire flanked by two small diamonds. It was so beautiful. I looked up at Jasper in awe, "Jasper..."(**pic on profile**)

_But list, O list – so soft and low_

_Thy lover's voice tonight shall flow,_

_That, scare awake, thy soul shall deem_

_My words the music of a dream._

Jasper gently took the ring into his hand and slid it onto my finger, "Heather, will you marry me?"

A single tear fell down my cheek, me smiling like a loon, "This wasn't Alice's ring was it?"

Jasper chuckled breathily, "No, she had to pick her own out. This was my mother's." He lifted my chin to look at me, "Will you marry me?"

I sniffed and looked at him, "Yes, of course." Jasper smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss my lips like I'd just made him the happiest man alive.

_Thus, while no single sound too rude_

_Upon thy slumber shall intrude,_

_Our thoughts, our souls – O God Above!_

_In every deed shall mingle, love._

(Serenade)

Mike Newton ripped a piece of paper from his notebook, reading it out loud, "My fellow students. We are the future. Anything is possible if we just believe, blah, blah, blah-" he handed it to Jessica.

She looked at it for a second before saying sarcastically, "Yeah, this will be my speech. If I want people to throw their diplomas at my head." She crumpled up the paper and tossed it at Mike.

He gave her a joking look, "Ya gotta embrace the cliches, Jess."

Eric nodded, "They are the bread and butter of all valedictorians."

"This is why _you're_ not valedictorian," Angela told her boyfriend.

"I chose to exit the political arena to spend more time with my family," Eric insisted.

I snorted, "Yeah, right." I felt Jasper kiss my forehead quickly before shoving his sandwich onto my plate so no one would notice. I took a bite of it and moaned at the taste.

"Jess doesn't need cliches. She's gonna rock that speech," Bella said.

Jessica scoffed, "Rock? It'll change lives."

Alice abruptly appeared carrying a tray of food she wouldn't eat, "-I've decided to throw a party."

I raised an eyebrow at her, "Because of all the successful parties we've had in the past?"

Alice mock-glared at me, "Shush you. Besides, how many times will we graduate high school?"

I didn't say anything to that but I saw Jasper try to hide a smile.

"A party?" Angela asked, "At _your_ house?"

"I've never seen your house," Jessica commented.

"No one's seen their house.." Eric said.

I leaned forward with a goofy-scary look, "It's haunted with ghosts of mass murderers. Beware!"

Suddenly, Alice froze. Her eyes glazed over and I knew she was having a vision. Bella called everyone's attention to her – talking about Jacob. I nudged Alice's elbow, jolting her out of it.

* * *

**There it is! So sorry for the wait but I've been busy with school and focusing on the Callie Swan Saga.**

**Please let me know what you guys think of this. Was the proposal too obvious?**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	5. San Francisco

CHAPTER TWO

SAN FRANCISCO

* * *

Jasper and I were on our way – in my camaro – to pick up Bianca from daycare. When we got to the door I noticed that there was a missing persons' flier on the window. I peered at it. The name was Riley Biers and judging by the date on the bottom, he'd been missing for a year now.

We quickly signed Bianca out and got back into the car. I glanced at Jasper, "That flier. Your reaction was weird."

Jasper looked back at Bianca, checking to see if she was paying attention. She was dozing off quietly. "It's just that he's from Seattle."

I made a turn as I asked, "What's so special about Seattle?"

"There's been some unexplained disappearances. Murders. We've been keeping track of it for a while."

I let that sink in, wondering why it was so significant. Then I thought, "You think vampires are behind it?"

Jasper slid his hand on mine on the seat divider, "Yes. But they're aren't being discreet."

My grip tightened on the steering wheel, "What if it becomes the type of problem that the... Volturi handles personally?" The time spent in Italy still haunted me. "What if they come here?"

Jasper gripped my hand as I parked in my driveway, "We won't let that happen." He tugged on my hand until I looked at him, "I won't let anything happen to you."

"It's not me that I'm worried about, Jasper..."

* * *

Bianca was in bed by the time dad got home. Jasper was still over and we were doing homework at the kitchen table. Dad came in and dropped his keys in the bowl before looking at us and smiling. Dad didn't hold much of a grudge towards Jasper for leaving. He blamed Edward. Besides, he was good friends with Carlisle at work so it would be awkward to hate his son.

"You guys getting work done?" He asked as he peered in the fridge for something to eat.

I made a 'mm hmm' noise and told him, "There's left over ravioli in the fridge on the top left."

He thanked me before setting the helping of pasta in the microwave. When it was done he came to sit at the table with us. "How have you been, Jasper? Working hard?"

I hid a smile at my dad making conversation with my vampire boyfriend over homework and ravioli. Jasper scribbled down the correct answer on his Calculus homework and answered, "Yes, although we're getting less work now that graduation is so close."

"Are you going to UW? Or taking a year off with Heather?" I loved how my dad wasn't very against Jasper and I planning our futures together. He couldn't say much since he and my mom had me when they were seventeen.

Jasper nodded, "Taking the first year off. I might have an internship ready in Alaska, though. If I decide to take it."

I knew what he was doing. He was planting the idea in my dad's head that I might be moving away. Farther than UW.

Dad grunted, "Gonna have to move up there."

Jasper nodded, "If I decide to take it."

"I don't see why you wouldn't. It's a good opportunity," Dad commented.

"There are other factors to consider," Jasper placed his hand over mine on the table. Dad noticed. But he didn't say anything.

"Heather," I looked up at my dad. He seemed... guilty and nervous. Empathetic too. "Your mother called."

My mother and I hadn't spoken to each other since I told her to disappear. Dad won in court for full custody of Bianca. But mom got yearly visits or else she'd keep appealing the case. I put down my pencil, "What did she want?"

"Her annual visit," Dad answered.

I looked down at my homework, "I'm 18. I don't have to visit her at all."

Dad nodded, "That may be true but with Bianca, that isn't the case. I don't want to send Bianca over there alone and your mother refuses to come back to Forks. I can't get out of work this weekend and your mother's threatening to appeal the case."

"So you want me to go with Bianca." I stated.

"I'm sorry but this is just the hand we've been dealt." Dad sighed.

I did too, "Fine. But Jasper comes with."

Dad hesitated, "We can't make your mother pay to send for your boyfriend too."

"Firstly, mom's probably not paying for anything. She probably has her boyfriend footing the bill. Secondly, I can make her do anything. Thirdly-"

But Jasper interrupted with, "I can pay for my own ticket. It's honestly no hassle."

Dad didn't say anything at first, giving Jasper a look, "If you're sure."

"I am."

* * *

"Crap!" I exclaimed. "I didn't even think of the sun. We're so screwed!"

Jasper put a hand on my arm to stop my pacing, "It'll be alright, Heather. I'll stay indoors. Besides, you said so yourself that no one in San Francisco would notice considering how 'freaky' the city is."

I scoffed, "My neighborhood is the exception."

"Then I'll be less freaky than a sparkling fairy and wearing a hood," Jasper smirked, "People will just think I'm albino or something."

"This is so not funny, Jasper," I pouted.

Jasper laughed and pulled me into his arms, "It'll be alright. We were fine when we went to Phoenix."

"We were inside all the time," I pointed out.

"And we'll be inside all this time."

I huffed, "I'm glad you'll get to meet my friends at least."

* * *

"_So you're asking me to allow you to bring your boyfriend over to my house?_"

"No," I crossed my arms, clenching my fist in anger, "I'm _informing_ you that _Jasper_ is accompanying me and Bianca to _Dad's_ family home."

"_I won't allow it. Out of the question._"

"I don't remember asking a question. You do know that at any moment I can take that house from you? Grandma willed it to Bianca... Dad... me. Don't push your luck. It's bad enough your mistress lives there with you."

"_Don't call him that. His name is David._"

"And my boyfriend's name is Jasper but you don't seem to be getting that into your head, either."

"_Knock off the attitude, Heather._" My mother warned.

I scoffed, "Or what? I owe you nothing. I'm only letting you see Bianca because Dad asked me to. And if you don't watch yourself, I'll see to it that you're ass is on the streets."

"_You have no legal standing to evict me. Nice try._"

"Oh, don't I? Your name is nowhere on the deed to the house or the will. My name is on both. I have every legal right to kick you out right now if I wanted to. And you're giving me no reason not to."

"_I am your mother._"

"Wrong. A real mother doesn't leave her family for some other guy's dick," I hung up the phone right then and there, furious.

* * *

I woke Bianca gently when the plane landed. Jasper held the luggage while I held her as we walked through the terminal. It was late at night when we arrived so Jasper didn't have to cover up.

Diana squealed and ran over to me the second she saw me. "Oh my gosh, Heather! It's so good to see you! I missed you so much!"

I laughed at her antics, "Sorry, Diana. Been busy."

Diana pouted, "I know, you gotta hot shot boyfriend now. Where is Mr. Perfect?"

I blushed as Jasper came out the door with Bianca. He smiled at me when he saw Diana, "You must be the best friend."

Diana nodded, sternly, "You must be the boyfriend."

I blushed harder and lifted my ring finger, "Actually..."

Her eyes widened when she saw the ring. She snatched my hand to bring it closer to her face. She let go of my hand and hugged me again, "No way! No way! No WAY! I can _not_ believe it!" I giggled and blushed and nodded, "He asked me not long ago. I wanted to tell you in person."

"Oh my gosh, as your maid of honor I will plan everything!" Diana gushed.

I gently took my hand away, "That may be a while. We're not in any rush yet. We're still in high school and everything."

Diana nodded and looked at Jasper, "You better treat her right, Mr."

Jasper looked down at me and answered, "I'd die if I didn't."

Diana nodded, "Put the bags in the car and let's go!"

* * *

**And things are moving. **

**I know you're gonna hate me for this but... it'll be a little while until the next update. I know, how could I? It's just that I just got some really bad news and lost someone I loved very much. It just happened and I have to take some time to deal with it. I thought maybe giving you another chapter might smooth things a bit. I'll get back to it as soon as I can.**

**For now...**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	6. Come Down Now

CHAPTER THREE

COME DOWN NOW

* * *

My mother and her mistress received us with contempt. Bianca was staying with me and Jasper in my old room, the farthest from the master room that mom slept in. She could tell that I was keeping Bianca at a distance from her. But after I threatened to kick her out of this house, she wasn't going to try anything.

When it was daylight Jasper stayed indoors. I had Diana and Mitchell come over to the house while my mom and her mistress were at work. Mom didn't even make an effort to spend time with Bianca.

"We should go to the beach!" Diana said with excitement.

But I shook my head, "I'd rather see as little of San Francisco as possible, Diana."

Diana was about to say something but Mitchell stopped her and told me, "Of course." Diana mock-glared at Mitchell but he just smiled at her. They got along swimmingly for ex's.

We were sitting in the sitting room and talking and laughing. Bianca was upstairs playing with her old toys that we left behind.

"So you guys are really getting married?" Mitchell asked, shocked.

I laughed a blushed. I had kind of been against marriage since my parents' marriage suffered. And Mitchell and Diana were well aware of that. So was Jasper after I told him about Daniel. I nodded, "Yes. I know I said before that I wasn't sure I wanted marriage... but, Jasper makes it all worth it. Every risk," For Jasper, I'd take whatever comes our way.

Diana squealed when she heard a song on the radio. I recognized the techno sequences. When the fast beats started Diana pulled me up and started making me dance. I laughed at her antics as the lyrics started.

_I am thinking it's a sign that the freckles_

_In our eyes are mirror images and when_

_We kiss they're perfectly aligned_

Diana pushed me towards Jasper and pulled Mitchell up to dance. I tugged on Jasper's hand until he stood. I looked deeply into his eyes. He pulled me close – our bodies fit together perfect.

_And I have to speculate that God himself_

_Did make us into corresponding shapes like_

_Puzzle pieces from the clay_

Jasper put my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist, swing us around to match the fast pace of the song. I smiled – forgetting all the bad stuff that we had to go through.

_And true, it may seem like a stretch, but_

_Its thoughts like this that catch my troubled_

_Head when you're away when I am missing you to death_

Jasper twirled me around, making me giggled. I spun into his arms and we swayed softly.

_When you are out there on the road for_

_Several weeks of shows and when you scan_

_The radio, I hope this song will guide you home_

Jasper rested his forehead on mine and slowly pecked me on the lips.

_They see us waving from such great_

_Heights, 'come down now', they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away,_

_'come down now,' but we'll stay_

Diana grabbed my hand and swung our clasped hands around madly. I laughed at her. She swung me towards Mitchell and started dancing with Jasper, being goofy with him to see if he could handle her.

_I tried my best to leave this all on your_

_Machine but the persistent beat it sounded_

_Thin upon listening_

Mitchell picked me up and swung me around by my waist. I laughed and held on, not wanting him to drop me.

_And that frankly will not fly. You will hear_

_The shrillest highs and lowest lows with_

_The windows down when this is guiding you home_

Jasper suddenly picked me up from Mitchell's arms. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him. He smiled at me and kissed me slowly.

_They will see us waving from such great_

_Heights, 'come down now,' they'll say_

_But everything looks perfect from far away,_

_'come down now,' but we'll stay..._

* * *

Sunday was the day we were leaving, so Diana and Mitchell had come Saturday and Sunday morning. It was late afternoon and we were getting ready to leave. Mom and her mistress went out, telling me to lock the door on the way out. I was sorely tempted to call my dad's lawyers.

I just might.

I was bringing my suitcase down – much to Jasper's dislike – when the doorbell rang. I set the case down at the foot of the stairs and went to open it. When I did... I saw Richard.

"Richard..." I gasped. I had called him to tell him that I was coming to the city but I got his answering machine. We had kept in touch through e-mail after I moved away. But it was still weird to see him in person after it felt like so much time had passed.

He awkwardly smiled, "Hi Heather... I uh, got your message. Came here on the off-chance you hadn't left yet."

I awkwardly folded my arms over my chest, "Well we're heading out in a bout an hour. Want to come in?"

He smiled thankfully as I led him into the sitting room. We took seats on opposite sides of the coffee table. I wrung my hands together, "So how have you been?"

He gave me a half-smile, "Good, good. And you?"

I gave a little laugh and strung my hand through my hair, "This shouldn't be this awkward."

Richard laughed with me and agreed. After that conversation flowed easily. He told he had had a girlfriend but that they broke up before Christmas. I told him all about Jasper – leaving out the Jasper leaving and being a vampire – and caught him up on Bianca. They were always close.

Speaking of which, Bianca just then came running down stairs and gasped excitedly when she saw who I was talking with, "Richard!" She ran over to him and landed on his lap. It was like old times.

Jasper walked stiffly into the room. I tried to encourage him by patting the space besides me. He gave me a small smile and sat beside me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Richard, this is my Jasper," I gestured to the honey blonde vampire at my side.

Richard was somewhat quiet. I could tell he was intimidated by Jasper. I put my hand in my boyfriend's and smiled awkwardly.

"Jasper is really nice," Bee chatted, "Like you."

And that broke the ice.

All too soon it was time for us to go if we'd make it to our flight. "Let me give you a ride to the airport," Richard offered.

But I shook my head, "That's nice but," I peered out the window, seeing a yellow cab, "I already called a cab. And Jasper already put the bags in. But I'll see you soon, alright?"

Richard nodded, understanding, and pulled me in for a hug. It was nice, like greeting a friend you hadn't seen in a long time. I sighed and pulled away.

* * *

When we came back late Sunday night, Jasper didn't even leave. He just laid on my bed and pulled me into his arms. I snuggled into his chest and fell right to sleep.

* * *

Jasper was driving us to school and parked when he stiffened, "Your wolf friends are here."

I curiously got out of the car and saw Jacob and Embry by two motorcycles. Bella had just parked next to me and Jasper and greeted me when she saw Jacob. She gave a bright smile and rushed to his side. His tough exterior melted away as he kissed her slowly.

But Embry didn't look happy. Jasper and I walked to meet them when Embry said, "Your dad said you left town when I called this weekend."

I frowned at his curtness, "Yeah. My mom was demanding Bianca to visit and I went with her."

Jasper put a protective arm around me, "We haven't turned her yet."

I glanced at Jasper before looking back at Embry, "So you're just here to check if I'm still human."

Embry ignored me and looked at Jasper, "I'm here to warn you – if your kind come on our land again-"

"Wait, what?" I looked over at Jasper.

"You didn't tell her," Embry smirked.

Jasper looked down at me, guiltily, "I didn't want to worry you while you were seeing your friends for the first time in so long."

"Worry me with what?" I asked.

"Just a misunderstanding with Emmett and Paul. It's nothing," Jasper told me.

"But why was there a misunderstanding in the first place?" I glanced at both of the boys.

Jasper hesitated, "They were hunting Victoria."

My hand flew to my mouth, "Again? How close was she?"

"She's been skirting on the treaty line," Embry growled.

Something occurred to me as I glared at Embry, "I have a question for you."

"What?" he looked at me.

"Why are you allowed to be here and practically threaten my boyfriend on Cullen land when they can't even step foot on your land to try and take down a common enemy? Your treaty doesn't seem so fair if you ask me."

Embry rolled her eyes, "No one did. But there is another part of the treaty that I think needs addressing."

Jasper froze, probably feeling all the feelings Embry was, "And what is that?"

"You can't bite anyone," Embry said bluntly.

"But it's my choice," I told him.

"Doesn't matter. Victim preference isn't anywhere in the treaty," Embry dismissed me. He was cold. Purposely irritating. I didn't like it at all.

"I'm no victim, Embry. If I don't get turned, I'm dead anyway. This isn't your decision."

Just then the bell rang and Jacob and Bella came over to us, cautiously. Bella looked at me, "I'm going with Jacob. I'll see you tomorrow."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off of Embry's glaring face.

* * *

**I just realized how long it's been! I'm sorry! But good news, this story is finished so updates from now on will be more regular. Please let me know what you think of it so far!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	7. Stranger

CHAPTER FOUR

STRANGER

* * *

THIRD PERSON POV:

A man in black, with dirty blonde hair and bright red eyes, turned over Bella's dream catcher. He went around the room, touching things, picking things up and sniffing them. Then setting them down so they were out of place. His hands fell on a red blouse draped over Bella's rocking chair. He lifted it up to his nostrils and gave a long sniff. He stuffed it into his jacket and exited.

* * *

The same man was in Heather's room. He looked around, his nose out for a scent. He picked up a necklace with a triquetra charm on it. He then ran his hands along the nightstand, looking at a picture of Heather, Jasper and Bianca smiling faces. His lips turned up into a scowl, with a hint of... longing.

He caught a scent then, mouthwatering, making his eyes go dark. He followed it to the off-white desk by the window. He sniffed until he found the source of such concentrated... scent. It was a tattered notebook, filled with scribbled verses, that looked like it had been overused for too long. The man picked it up, sniffing it like he did with Bella's blouse.

His ear twitched when he heard the sound of a car. He looked out the window and saw that the blonde vampire Jasper and the human girl and her sister were pulling up into the driveway. He pocketed the book and went down the stairs, listening for the trio.

He escaped out the glass door just as Jasper, Heather and Bianca walked into the house.

HEATHER'S POV

When Jasper entered my room he stiffened. I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"There was someone here..." Jasper walked around the room, looking for – something.

"Like my dad?" I guessed.

But Jasper's eyes didn't leave my desk, "No. A vampire."

* * *

Bella had called while I was in the car with Jasper on the way to the Cullens late that night. "Jacob said he smelled a vampire in my room. Almost made him phase."

"Jasper smelled something in my room too. Maybe the same guy. We're going to the house to tell the family."

Jasper whispered to me, "Tell her to come too. Even if she has to bring her pet."

I rolled my eyes and spoke into the phone, "Can you come? Jacob's welcome."

"I don't know..." I heard her whisper to Jacob. I guessed he reluctantly agreed because next Bella said, "We'll be there."

* * *

Jasper and I pulled up to the house and walked in. Jasper looked surprised at something he heard or smelled when he entered. And I got my answer to the unspoken question when Jasper said, "Edward's back."

I gasped excitedly and sprinted up the staircase. When I got to a sitting room on the second floor I saw Edward, the family and another blond female vampire with the same gold eyes standing and conversing. "Edward, you're back!"

Edward noticed me and smile, opening his arms. I ran and hugged him tightly, "Nice to see you."

Edward chuckled, "It's good to see you too, Heather. It has been a while."

I nodded into his chest, "Too long."

We pulled away from each other and Edward turned to the blonde girl beside him, "Heather this is Tanya. She lived with the Alaskan clan but has decided to join us. Tanya, this is Heather, Jasper's girlfriend."

"Actually," I lifted my hand to show him my ring, "Fiance, now."

Edward smiled crookedly and laughed, "It's about time."

Just then we heard, "Edward?" We all turned to see Bella – hand entangled with Jacob's – standing at the entry way.

Edward smiled fondly at her, like he did with me, "Hello Bella."

* * *

Jasper paced in front of the repaired piano and no matter how many times I pleaded with him to relax, he wouldn't. Edward's eyes were slightly off focus as he tuned in to everyone's thoughts after Jasper filled them in on what Jacob and he smelled in my and Bella's room. Alice seemed stressed, her eyes off focus as well, looking for a vision. Bella and I had trouble keeping up with the vampire conversations.

"It was a stranger," Jasper told them, "I didn't recognized his scent."

A beat passed and then Rosalie said, "That's not helpful, Rosalie."

"Out loud, guys," I tapped on the piano keys, "We're not all mind readers."

"Sorry," Edward told me.

"A nomad passing through?" Esme suggested.

"A passer-by wouldn't have left Bella's father alive," Rosalie shot that down.

By the look on Bella's face, that chilled her to the bone. She shivered and Jacob immediately pulled her closer to him on the couch. The doors busted open just then as Carlisle and Emmett came bounding in. Emmett said, "The scent disappeared about five miles south of Bella's house."

"Someone's planning this," Jasper said.

"Victoria?" Bella guessed.

"Jasper thinks it's the Volturi," Edward said.

"Checking to see if you and Bella are vampires yet," Jasper told me.

Jacob growled and pulled Bella into his side, "Not likely."

Bella ran a hand up his arm and whispered something in his ear. "I don't think it was the Volturi either," Alice said, her eyes still off focus, "I've been watching Aro's decisions too."

"We gotta find this fool and get some answers," Emmett pounded his fists together.

"We'll need to take shifts at the girl's houses," Carlisle said.

"Another protection detail?" Rosalie growled.

"Rosalie," Esme warned.

"But she's right," Bella said.

I nodded and stood, "Right. There's only so much of you. And look at your eyes. When's the last time any of you fed? You can't watch for every threat, watch us, and take care of yourselves."

Bella whispered to Jacob again. He didn't hesitate before nodding. She looked away from him, "We'll have the wolves help."

* * *

Jasper stood still as a statue in front of my house as Jacob and I walked outside. I put a hand on his face, to relax him, as Jacob said, "Whoever it was; it was the same person. And they left behind a stench. We won't miss it if we cross it again."

I looked at Jasper and Jacob – both tense, "We have to work together."

"She's right," Bella said, coming to Jacob's side, "We all have the same goal."

Jasper and Jacob just stared at each other – but agreeing. Slowly they nodded. Bella continued, "Alright, so you need to coordinate. Schedules and stuff."

Neither said anything. Bella and I sighed together as I looked at Jacob, "Would you guys prefer days or nights?"

Jacob paused, "Nights."

Bella looked at Jasper, "Will days work for you guys?"

Jasper nodded. I took his hand, "Good."

* * *

Angela, Bella and I were hanging out in my room with Jasper sitting at my desk, head poised. "U.W. sent me and Eric our dorm assignment yesterday..."

Bella turned from where she was looking out the window and looked at her. I moved to sit with Jasper. "I'm in the furthest dorm from campus. Eric's is the closest, of course. Has Alaska assigned you guys dorms yet?"

Bella shook her head, "Not yet."

I don't know why she was lying. She wasn't planning on turning anytime soon. But I guess the possibility was still in the air. The Volturi may still try to kill her despite the wolves if she isn't turned.

"Where is Jacob tonight anyway?" Angela asked innocently as Bella joined her in addressing cards on the floor.

Jacob was sleeping. Bella didn't say anything. I could tell her mind was wandering to the possible fight coming. Angela seemed to noticed that something was up, "Is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"Well... I hear Edward's back..." Her eyes flashed to me and Bella looked at me accusingly.

I held my hands up in surrender, "Hey! It's not really a secret. He'll be back at school tomorrow anyway."

"And," Angela interceded, "You kept looking out the window like you're hoping he'll show up."

"I'm not hoping Edward will show up. I have Jacob." Bella insisted.

"Isn't it awkward though?"

Bella shrugged, "I guess so. But it's nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure?" Angela asked softly. Bella nodded sternly. Angela allowed it and turned to me and Jasper, "Are you happy that your brother's back?"

Jasper averted his eyes from the window for a second, saying simply, "Yes."

Angela looked surprised but didn't say anything. So I told her, "Jasper's been stressed 'cause he's waiting to hear about an internship."

Suddenly, I heard my dad slam something downstairs and shout. I stood quietly and looked at Jasper, knowing he could hear him. He gave me a worried look and I knew that it was bad. I exited my room and went downstairs to see my dad fuming on the sofa in the living room. "Um... Dad? What's wrong?" I saw him holding his cell phone in his hands, gripping it like he was about to break it. "Who was that on the phone?"

"Your mother," my dad answered shortly and curtly.

I felt dread spill into my stomach at the mention of my mother. And to see my dad so wound up about whatever she had to say scared me. He wasn't even this wound up when they divorced.

"What did she want?" I asked, terrified of the answer.

Dad laughed bitterly, "To inform me that she's appealed the court case concerning custody of Bianca."

My mouth fell open as I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. I felt Jasper behind me, his hand on my back. "She's gonna try to take her, again? Why?"

"And raise the child support check," Dad said. He sighed and shook his head, "I don't know what is going through her head."

I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. If she was gonna play dirty, I was gonna make good on my threat. I ran up the stairs and into my room. Bianca wandered out of her room and asked from the doorway, "What's going on, Hetha?"

I picked up my cell phone and started dialing, "Nothing, sweetie. I'm just calling someone."

"_Bill Nighly's office._"

"Hello, Mr. Nighly. It's Heather Vincent. Mr. Vincent's daughter."

"_Hello Miss Vincent. What can I do for you?_"

I ran my hand up my arm as Jasper appeared beside me, "You are the family lawyer, correct? Meaning that I could employ your services?"

"_That's correct. May I ask what this concerns?_" I could tell he was taken aback by my call so far.

"It's concerning my mother. And my house."

* * *

**Since I was bad on keeping up with updates I decided to give you another chapter! So here you go! Don't forget that reviews influence how quickly I update so review and tell your friends to review and tell your mother to review too!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	8. Seattle

CHAPTER FIVE

SEATTLE

* * *

Bianca cheered form the back seat when she saw Embry and Jacob come into view. Jasper parked right at the treaty line and Bella jogged out to hug and kiss Jacob. Jasper was immediately at my door with Bianca in his arms. Bianca squirmed to get to Embry though so he set her down gently. Embry lit up as he swung Bianca into his arms like a doll. Jasper grimaced, "Don't the wolves have shirts to wear?"

I smirked at him, "Jealous?"

He narrowed his eyes at me playfully before growing serious, "I won't be long."

I looked into his black eyes, "No worries. Just get yourself fed. Don't worry about me, okay?"

Jasper sighed as he cupped the back of my neck, "I always worry about you."

"Well, don't," I warned sternly, "I'll be fine. I promise. And if anything happens then I'll call you or something."

Jasper cupped his other hand around the other side of my neck as I cupped my hands around his sides, "You better call. I'll see you soon." He leaned down to kiss me. I leaned up to press my lips a little harder on his before being mindful of his thirst and pulled away. I smiled up at him, "Love you." He smirked, "Love you."

* * *

"You sure this is okay?" Bella asked, "I hate being a party crasher."

Jacob smirked as he put his arm around her, "You've been down here often enough to know you're always welcome."

I followed behind them until a boy came up to us, "Jake!"

He was tan and built like the others but younger looking. He looked hyper too. "'Bout time you got here. Paul's been hoovering the grub. But I saved you some burgers."

Jacob grinned at him, "Good looking out, Bro. Heather, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack."

I smiled politely and he grinned at me, "Newest, bestest, brightest-"

"Slowest!" Jacob grabbed him in a headlock and they went tumbling into the sand. Bella smiled at them and I let out a soft chuckle.

I'm sad to say I wasn't listening much to the legends. My mind was in turmoil over the fight that was just on our horizon. But Bella gave me more than enough details as Jacob drove us to the treaty line. I listened to her if only to redeem myself.

Jasper was waiting at the line impatiently. He almost yanked me out of the car. I was in his arms in seconds. He kissed my forehead, "Let's get you home, darling."

* * *

Jasper took me to his house. We walked in without knocking and when we entered the living room we heard the TV reporter saying, "Seattle is in a state of terror... Police are baffled by the escalating murders and disappearances."

Jasper took a seat on the couch and I curled into his lap. I laid my head on his shoulder as I watched the reporter, "Theories range from a vicious new gang to a wildly active serial killer..."

Emmett grinned at me, "Look who survived the dog park. Need something for those flew bites?"

I lazily smirked, "I'm good, thanks."

"Seattle?" Edward asked as he walked in with Tanya on his arm.

Carlisle nodded, "It's getting worse. We're going to have to do something."

"Alice still hasn't had any visions about who's doing this," Edward stated.

"So we track his down and kick his bloodthirsty ass," Emmett said with vengeance, "Let's go now. I'm bored as hell."

"Emmett!" Rose balled form upstairs.

Emmett pouted, "She's such a pessimist."

Edward looked at Jasper quickly, "I didn't think of that. But... yes, it makes sense."

I pouted at Jasper, "No fair."

Jasper quickly kissed my head, "It takes more than one of our kind to cause the damage they're reporting. Quite a few more. They're undisciplined, conspicuous-"

"I'm lost," I said, "What does that tell us? That they're stupid?"

"Newborns," Edward told me.

I gaped at him, "What? Newborns? Like... baby vampires?"

"In their first months after the change."

Jasper's arms tightened around me, "That's when we're at our most vicious, uncontrollable, insane with thirst-"

Emmett grinned at me, "Something to look forward to."

I blanched, "Don't remind me."

"No one has trained these newborns," Jasper went on, "But this isn't random..."

"Someone's creating an army," Carlisle realized out loud.

I felt Jasper move to nod as Emmett let out an excited yell, "Oh, now we definitely gotta go."

"An army of uncontrollable vampires?" I asked incredulously.

"There haven't been any newborn armies in over a century..." Carlisle mused.

"Well they're here to fight someone," Jasper said.

"We're the only clan even close to Seattle," Edward said out loud.

"Regardless," Carlisle started, "if we don't put a stop to it, the Volturi will. I'm surprised they've let it go on this long."

"But if they Volturi go to Seattle, they could come here..." I realized.

Jasper stiffened, "And see that you're still human."

* * *

Jasper and I were laying in my bed. With the new information, I couldn't sleep. Jasper tried to calm me, but he was too worried to focus on sending me calming feelings. I sighed, "I'm scared for you Jasper."

He looked at me, shocked, "For me? I'm the indescribable vampire... and you're worried for me?"

I rolled my body over his and looked down into his eyes, "Of course. I'm always more worried for you. You could get hurt. And it'd be my fault."

Jasper ran his hands up my arms, "It would not be your fault. None of this is your fault."

I shook my head, "If I'd never come along... you'd be happy and safe."

"If you had never come along, I wouldn't be nearly as happy as I am everyday that you love me," Jasper breathed with conviction.

I leaned down and slowly pressed my lips to his. He responded just as slowly, always treating me like some fragile doll. I held my body up against him, leaning on my arms. I ran a hand through his long honey blonde hair and tugged gently, like I could really hurt him if I tried. He ran his hands up my back, sending shivers up my spine. He grinned against my mouth when he felt them too.

I started slowly trying to lift his shirt up, revealing his porcelain skin. But his hands shot down to stop me, "What are you doing?"

I hid my face in his chest, "I thought that was obvious."

"What I meant was, why?" Jasper said into my hair.

I lifted my face to look at him, fighting the heat in my face, "There's a fight coming, Jasper. And before you say something like I shouldn't feel the need to do this because we could die... I have to say that I'm not. I love you, and losing you terrifies me, but I also want this one human experience before I turn."

"You don't know what you're asking, Heather," Jasper told me.

I shook my head, "Of course I do. I know you think you'll hurt me... and I know it'll be hard for you. But I'm asking you to try."

Jasper slowly cupped my face, "I could lose control any second. You're a fragile human and in a moment I would be too distracted to even remember it was you I was killing."

A slow tear fell from my eye, "You'll be fine. You're my Jasper. Just try."

He shook his head slowly, "I can't take that kind of risk with you, Heather."

I slowly nodded and dug my face into his shoulder, "I won't stop trying."

* * *

**Another sex driven teen girl, I know. But it happens all the time. And I think Jasper is hotter than Edward anyway. I got a wave of reviews so I decided to give you guys the next chapter. My heart was warmed when Valencia told me that his/her friend, Syls, told him/her to read my series and she/he loved it. That made my day, thank you. Read on and review.**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	9. New Developments

CHAPTER SIX

NEW DEVELOPMENTS

* * *

"_What do you think you are doing!?_" My mother shouted into the phone when Dad handed it to me, fighting a proud grin.

I smirked to myself, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

"_You and your father are-_"

"Dad didn't have anything to do with this. My name is on the deed to the house and the will Grandma left. The house is mine for all intents and purposes. I warned you that if you pushed, your luck would run out. So when I hear from Dad that you're appealing the court case for full custody of Bianca, I decided that you've had enough luck."

"_How dare you!_"

"How dare I?" I scoffed, "How dare you! You are a pathetic excuse for a mother and I will not let you take Bianca away from all her friends and family. No judge will give a little girl over to a homeless woman."

"_We'll just see about that. I won't be kicked out of my home, Heather._"

"It isn't your home, mother. It's ours. And I have every legal right to see you on the streets. So you better start packing. 'Cause that last notice will appear on the door soon."

* * *

"Did you find any leads?" Edward asked.

Jasper shook his head, his arm around across my shoulders as I nibbled on the dinner Esme made. Bianca was in the other room playing with Rosalie. Rosalie was mush around the kid. Probably because she'd always wanted kids. "No sign of the intruder. But Victoria continues to make appearances."

I looked up at him, "Are you serious? What is she waiting around for?"

"She's keeping us distracted," Carlisle told me.

"From what? Seattle?"

"Or the intruder. Or something else."

"Alice can keep tracking her decisions but we have to track her on the ground," Edward said.

Jasper, Edward and Carlisle discussed strategies. I got up to go into the next room. Bianca and Rosalie were playing with dollies. Rosalie smiled down at her as she spoke in a high pitched voice. I could see the wanting in her eyes. It was a shame that she couldn't have that. But she could spend as much time with Bianca as she wanted.

My mind went over all the things that were coming up for my future. There was some fight coming. And it was going to be dangerous. Then I was going to have to turn into a vampire. I was going to have to fake my death eventually. And then we'd have to leave. The Culles agreed I could keep contact with Bianca, because she already knew and she was an imprint so it wouldn't do any harm. But I'd never see my dad again. Or Diana. Or Mitchell. Or Richard. And after a while, they'd all die anyway.

But I'd have Jasper. And the Cullens. I'd have happiness with them.

* * *

"When we were five, they asked us what we wanted to be when we grew up..." Jessica spoke into the microphone, "Our answers were things like astronaut, president... Or in my case, princess." There were chuckles from the crowd.

I felt Jasper envelop my hand in his and hold them in his lap. I looked over at him and smiled. He gently kissed my hand in his before looking forward.

"When we were ten, they asked again and we answered – rock star, cowboy, or in my case, gold medalist. But now that we've grown up, they want a serious answer. Well, how 'bout this: who the hell knows!?"

She blushed at the rush of cursing as hoots enveloped the crowd.

"This isn't the time to make hard and fast decisions, it's the time to make mistakes. Take the wrong train and get stuck somewhere chill. Fall in love – a lot." I smiled secretively at Jasper as he fingered my engagement ring. "Major in philosophy 'cause there's no way to make a career out of that. Change your mind. Then change it again, because nothing is permanent..."

Jasper's hand tightened on mine. He wanted to change my mind about becoming a vampire. But that wasn't going to happen. I wanted him, forever, and I would become a vampire to do that.

"So make as many mistakes as you can. That way, someday, when they ask again, what we want to be... we won't have to guess. We'll know."

* * *

"I'm so proud of you, Heather," Dad said as he and Bianca hugged me.

I smiled up at him as I took my cap off, "Thanks dad."

I felt Jasper come stand behind me. Dad politely smiled at Jasper, "Congratulations to you too, Jasper."

Jasper smiled cordially, "Thank you Mr. Vincent."

Dad blushed, "I think you can call me Samuel now."

Jasper shook his head, "Alright... Samuel."

* * *

Jasper and I were slow dancing when Alice had a vision that the newborns were coming here. So we ended up meeting in another room after the party was over.

"How long?" Edward asked as he wrapped his arms around Tanya.

"They'll be here in four days," Alice answered.

Jasper growled into my hair as I rubbed his arms to try and comfort him.

"This could turn into a blood bath," Carlisle blanched.

"Someone's going to attack Forks?" Jake asked as he clasped Bella's hand in his.

I nodded, "There's an army of newborns in Seattle. And they're gunning for us."

"Who's behind it?" Edward asked, eyes off-focus.

"I didn't see anyone familiar – except one," Alice said.

"Yes, the missing boy. Riley Biers. But he didn't start this."

"Whoever did is staying out of the action," Alice explained.

"They're hiding," I said.

"Only the Volturi would know about Alice's visions," Edward said.

"Either way, the army is coming and our odds aren't good," Jasper said.

I whimpered and laid my face into his neck. He wrapped his arms snugly around me and tried to send calming waves to me.

"How many are there?" Quil asked.

"Enough," Jasper growled.

"What are they after?" Embry asked.

"They were passing Heather and Bella's stuff around. A blouse and a notebook," Alice said.

I lifted my face up to look at her, "My poetry notebook. It's been missing."

"That's what he was doing in our rooms," Bella realized.

"What the hell does this mean?" Jacob growled out.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost," Carlisle said anguished.

A couple tears fell down from my face and I dug my face back into Jasper's chest.

Then I heard Jacob say, "We're in."

"What?" Bella gasped, "No, you'll get yourself killed!"

"Please," Jacob scoffed, "It's what we were made for."

"But-"

"You believe Sam will agree to this... understanding?" Carlisle interrupted Bella.

"If that's a fancy word for fighting together, yeah. We happen to live here, too," Jacob said with sarcasm.

"Jasper?" Carlisle said.

I looked up at my Jasper as he took a moment to consider it, "They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know werewolves even exist. That'll give us an edge."

"No," Bella protested, "Don't. You'll get hurt."

Jacob scoffed again.

Carlisle ignored it though, "We'll have to coordinate. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. We were already planning a strategic meeting. You're welcome to join us."

"Name the time and place."

Bella and Jacob fought over the new development. I decided to spend the night at the Cullens that night because it was late. I called to let my Dad know first before meeting Jasper in his room.

The first thing I noticed was that there was a bed. I looked at him curiously, "You got rid of the couch?"

Jasper shrugged and held my hand, "I thought you'd like something more comfortable to sleep in since you sleep over more often now."

I nodded, "Nice thinking. You gonna join me?"

Jasper grew solemn, "Heather... That is dangerous."

I walked up to him and cupped his face, "I know that. But I don't want to still be a virgin when I turn. It won't be the same. And I know nothing bad will happen."

"How can you know that?" Jasper asked incredulously.

I shrugged, "I just know. I'm only asking you to try."

"Marry me first," Jasper said, pouting.

I rolled my eyes, "I already agreed to marry you and you know we won't have time for that. I want you now, Jasper."

I leaned up and kissed him. He stood frozen for a while, unmoving and unresponsive. But after much coaxing from me, his lips started moving with mine. I pulled back, to show I wasn't trying to trick him. I kissed his cheek and sat on the bed, "I only ask that you try, Jasper."

He slowly took a seat on the bed beside me. I crawled to the pillows and laid down, patting the spot by me. When he laid beside me, I kissed his cheek. I held his neck with my hand and leaned in to kiss his lips. I rolled my body to rest on top of his and pushed my lips harder and faster on his, causing him to stiffen. I slowed down, being patient, and tried to send him calming feelings.

Eventually he loosened up and kissed me back. He ran a hand through my hair, his cold skin feeling good against my heated skin. I put my legs on either side of his hips, straddling him. I leaned on my forearms and started peppering kisses up his jaw and down his neck. His grip tightened on my hair as he pulled my face away from his neck. "Alright, darling, you win."

The next second, I was on my back and he was hovering over me, in between my legs. He laid kisses all the way down my neck while I lifted my shirt up. He helped me pull it off and I started unbuttoning his shirt. He took off both my and his pants. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him like a starving child. He suddenly stiffened so I pulled away. His eyes were getting darker.

I rubbed his face with my hands and whispered, "It's okay. You're alright. You're my Jasper. Stay my Jasper."

He was still for a while, trying to get a hold of himself and get control again. I waited patiently. He closed his eyes maybe four minutes later and started kissing me again. I sighed into his mouth, "I love you Jasper..."

* * *

**A little bit of a cliffy there and I'll leave it at that for now. Hope you guys like the chapter! **

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	10. Battle Preparations

CHAPTER SEVEN

BATTLE PREPARATIONS

* * *

_He was still for a while, trying to get a hold of himself and get control again. I waited patiently. He closed his eyes maybe four minutes later and started kissing me again. I sighed into his mouth, "I love you Jasper..."_

When I woke up the next morning, I noticed feathers littering the bed. I softly groaned and sat up slowly. The sheet fell, leaving my chest bare. I looked around and saw that the bed frame was bent a lot. But not broken. I blushed as memories of last night came to the forefront of my mind.

But then I noticed that Jasper wasn't there.

I looked towards the balcony doors, then the bedroom door, "Jasper?"

In the blink of an eye, Jasper was standing in the balcony doorway. He gave me a soft apologetic smile, "Sorry darling, but after..." he trailed off, making me blush, "I had to go hunting."

I slowly nodded, "It's alright."

His face suddenly twisted into an agonized mask. His eyes fell on my arm. I looked and saw there was a hand shaped bruise forming. It was subtle though, I couldn't feel it. I looked back up at Jasper, "Don't worry about it, Jasper. Last night... was amazing."

"I hurt you..." Jasper whispered painfully.

I cupped his face in my hands, "Lots of people get rough in bed and come up worse for wear. This is nothing. Last night was the best of my life."

He sighed softly and slowly leaned forward to kiss my forehead, "I love you so much..."

* * *

Jasper looked beautiful when he took control on the field. He slipped into military mode as he spoke, "The two most important things to remember are, first, never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you so fast your head will spin. Second, never go for the obvious kill. They'll be ready for that. And you'll lose."

It made me think of his past. It was one of the saddest things I had ever heard when he told me...

_I traced Jasper's bite marks on his arms as I laid against his chest on the couch in his room. "How did you get these?"_

_Jasper's hand over my cheek stilled, "You don't want to know, Heather."_

_I rolled my body to face him more easily and looked down into his eyes, "I know I just found out about you... so I don't know much. I want to know about you. Please tell me."_

_He sighed, "These.. are battle scars. I fought in the Confederate Army. Never lost a fight. Even against newborns."_

_"You fought in the Civil War? Against vampires?" I asked._

_"I was the youngest major in the Texas cavalry. All without having seen any real combat," He told me._

_"So when did you get these?" I asked softly. "It has to do with the woman who turned you, doesn't it? Who was she?"_

_"I was riding back to Galveston after evacuating a column of women and children... when I saw her... Southern gentleman that I was, I immediately offered her aid. She turned me to add to all the others," Jasper's face showed the anguish in reliving those memories._

_"You don't have to-" I started._

_But he shook his head, "I was her second in command. Back then, armies were common in the South. There were constant battles for territory. Maria won ever battle. She was smart and careful. And she had me. My ability to control emotions served her well. I trained her newborns – an endless occupation since she never let them live beyond their first year..."_

_"She just killed them when they turned one year old?" I gasped._

_But Jasper shook his head, "It was my job to dispose of them."_

_He looked away, trying to find the strength to keep telling me this story. "I could feel... everything they felt." I could see the guilt and despair in his eyes. It was overwhelming._

_"I thought what Maria and I had was love. But I was just her puppet. She pulled the strings. I didn't know there was another way..."_

_"Until you found Alice," I whispered, still so insecure at the history between Alice and him._

_He nodded, "Yes. But Heather," He cupped my head, "I don't want you worrying about me and Alice. She doesn't hold a candle to you. She is just my dear friend."_

_I looked away._

_"I don't want my past to..."_

_I didn't let him finish. I leaned up and kiss him swiftly, pulling away a moment later, "You'll never be that again. You're my Jasper."_

* * *

Bella called to tell me that she had a dream. It gave her the revelation that Victoria is the one behind it all but she's hiding behind some puppet, letting them decide so Alice can't see her plans. So Edward and Jasper devised a plan.

We all went to meet Jacob in the clearing. When we told him the plan, Jacob smirked at Jasper, "You're not fighting? What, you pull a muscle or something?"

"He's doing it to protect us," I told him, "We can't be left alone because at any moment some newborn or Victoria could slip past you and get to us. So shut up."

Bella tugged on his hand to quietly urge him not to be rude. He huffed, "Whatever. Just tell me the plan again."

Jasper spoke stiffly, "This field will give us an advantage in battle. We can lure the newborns with the girls' scent, but it needs to end here."

"Jasper, Bella and I will hang out at the campsite. But even if he carried me there, they'd pick up on the scent," I explained.

"Your smell, however, is revolting," Edward said.

Jacob glared – he was still insecure with Edward's presence in all this with his past with Bella – "Dude, you really don't want to start comparing stinks-"

"That's not what he meant," Bella interrupted.

"Your scent could mask ours, if you carry-" I was interrupted by Jacob.

"Done," Jacob scooped Bella into his arms and ran off into the woods.

It worked though. Jacob was going to carry Bella. Seth was going to carry me. But Edward was going to be guarding us. Jasper said that Edward was the most alert. He'd know if someone found us much faster than he could. I didn't believe him. But I couldn't ask Jasper to sit out of the fight. Tanya was camping with us too. Jasper would stay the night with me and tomorrow go join the fight.

I was so terrified for him. I couldn't lose him. Not again.

I was packing a bag in my room when Dad walked in asking, "So you, Bella and Alice are having a girl's night?"

I nodded as I zipped up my duffel bag, "We're spending a lot of time together before the Fall Term starts at UW. Alice had even mentioned a Senior Trip somewhere."

I don't know why I slipped that in there. I guess, if I was going to turn soon, I'd need some alibi to buy me time before I could possibly see my father again.

Dad looked surprised, "A trip?"

I nodded, "Yeah, probably somewhere lesser traveled. And exotic. Alice always goes over the top."

Dad sighed, "Honey, do I have to worry about you and Jasper...?"

I abruptly looked at him, "You know you gave me the talk already?"

"You were eight."

"I think it still works the same way," I told him as I hitched my bag on my shoulder.

"I just want you to be safe," He told me.

"I am," I said as I kissed his cheek, "Don't wait up."

When I got to the house, it was late and quiet. Jasper met me at the front door, "Are you coming in?"

I smiled and leaned up to kiss his lips, "We're alone."

He looked down, embarrassed, "Everyone's hunting before the fight."

"Was the other night..." I began, "...a one time thing?"

Jasper took a while to respond. I know how worried he was that he would lose control and hurt me. But what he said made my heart burst, "I hunted about five minutes ago."

So the next thing I knew we were on his bed, making out like real teenagers, and he was taking off my jeans. Our shirts laid discarded on the floor. He un-hooked my bra and slid it off slowly. I leaned up to lay kisses on his chest and he groaned.

Soon enough – actually, not so soon enough – we were naked and intertwined. I was panting like crazy but he was perfectly composed. Damn vampires don't need to breathe.

He was kissing down my neck when he whispered, "Ready?"

I moaned, "Yes!"

He slipped into me, both of us moaning at the feelings.

* * *

Bella was cutting her finger and spreading blood on the trees she already practically humped to get her scent on them. I just brushed against them.

Edward smirked from behind her, "You're going overboard."

"If this is all I can contribute, I want to be thorough," She rebutted.

"The newborns will be frantic," Tanya smirked.

I handed Bella a band-aid just as Jacob entered. Bella and his eyes immediately locked and they smiled at each other, going to each other like magnets.

"Alice said there's a storm coming," Tanya told us.

"I can feel it," Jacob said, "We should get going. Seth!"

"We'll take the longer route. But we'll get there first. Set up camp."

Jacob nodded and scooped Bella into his arms. Jasper wrapped an arm around me when Seth tried to touch me. I gently kissed his cheek, "It's okay. I'll meet you up there."

I jumped onto Seth's back and he ran off after Jacob's lead.

* * *

Snow fell like it was going out of style. It was night time. Jasper joined us in the tent after he hunted. We were huddled in the tent. Jacob and Bella slept soundly in the cold, his werewolf heat shielding her from the cold. Edward had Tanya in his arms in the opposite corner.

Seth had me wrapped in his body to shield me from the cold. He held me right beside Jasper. Jasper would lean down every now and then to lay a kiss on my forehead or cheek or something. Never my lips. He didn't want to wake me. But he didn't know I couldn't sleep.

"Jasper... What were you thinking?" Edward asked quietly.

"He was thinking that he loves her," Tanya rebutted him.

"But he could have killed her," Edward argued.

"But I didn't," Jasper snapped. I felt his ice cold finger caressing my cheek lovingly. "Both times, I didn't. She helped me control myself."

"I still don't understand how you could have taken the risk," Edward said.

"I love her," Jasper whispered, "More than anything in this world."

"See?" Tanya asked, "He loves her. She loves him. They'll get married. She'll become one of us. And then this would have been a stupid conversation anyway."

"I guess you're right..." Edward sighed.

I felt Jasper's lips on my forehead.

* * *

I wouldn't let go of Jasper in the morning. It was still cold but not nearly as cold as it was last night. Seth was a wolf and Jacob went to talk to Sam. Edward and Tanya were quietly talking a ways away and Bella was still asleep in the tent.

"I don't like this," I told Jasper.

He lifted my chin with his finger, "I don't either. But I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe. Even if it means I have to die-"

"Don't you dare talk like that!" I interrupted, "I don't want to hear anything about you dying ever again. It's bad enough that you're gonna be out there risking your life..."

Jasper cupped my face slowly, "We have the numbers and the skill. We can't lose. Everything will be alright."

Bella came out of the tent quietly, temporarily stopping our conversation. She noticed the sandy wolf on it's haunches and smiled, "Seth. Hi."

Seth panted a little in hello.

Bella looked around, "Where's Jacob? Did he already-"

"Not yet," Jasper stopped her.

Edward and Tanya came over, "He's making sure the woods are clear before he goes."

Jacob entered the camp site just then and smirked at Bella, "Miss me?"

She did...

"It's time to go..." Jasper reluctantly let go of me.

I started to cry a little. I really didn't want this to happen. I wished I had the gal to ask him to stay with me up here. But I couldn't do that.

"No..." My voice shook on the word. Jasper looked agonized as he cupped my face again and smashed his lips to mine. I met him with passion and fervor. I wrapped my arms around his neck and stood on my toes to get as close as I could, pushing my body against his. But all too soon he had to pull away.

But he whispered, "I love you, Heather."

I sniffed, "I love you too..." My voice was slightly high-pitched with emotion.

The next moment he was gone. Off to fight in a war. With newborns.

* * *

**Dun dun dun. The last chapter before the big battle. Hope you liked those romantic parts!**

**REVIEW!**

**RegalGirl94**


	11. Black Out

**Well this is the LAST CHAPTER! So sad, but I'm already working on the next installment so stick with me!**

* * *

CHAPTER EIGHT

BLACK OUT

* * *

The moments when the battle began were excruciating. I didn't know what was going on. I couldn't see it. But Edward watched through their minds. His eyes were always off focus even with Tanya standing right in front of him.

He was muttering to himself most of the time. It was like he thought he was talking to them. But they obviously couldn't hear him. Then he murmured, "Jasper – back off – you can't be everywhere at – watch out!"

"What!?" I shouted, "Is Jasper alright? Edward! What happened?"

"He's fine," Edward snapped, "Don't let them protect each other – good, go around -" he broke off.

"Is someone hurt?" Bella asked.

"Seth, go," Edward said.

"Is it Jasper?" I dared to ask.

Edward whipped me behind him and Tanya stood in front of Bella. "She's close – I can hear her thoughts. She saw we weren't there but she caught my scent. She knew that we wouldn't leave you both alone. And that Alice would be too busy to see her decide-"

"She found us," Bella realized.

"And she's not alone," Edward elaborated.

A man stepped into the clearing them. Bella gasped when she saw him.

"Riley," Edward greeted him, "Listen to me. Victoria's using you – to distract us. But she knows that we'll kill you."

Riley hesitated, surprised that Edward was addressing him so directly. But he didn't look too deterred. I clung to Edward's arms.

"Actually, she's glad she will be rid of you."

Just then, Victoria emerged from the woods, forming a triangle with Riley. "Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks."

"Yes, I can read her mind. That's how I know what she thinks of you. She doesn't love you. Her sole purpose for creating you and this army was to avenge her true mate, James. That's all she cares about. Not you."

Riley really hesitated now. He glanced at Victoria. Her eyes met his briefly to say, "There's only you. You know that."

Riley focused on Edward again, crouching into position to attack.

"Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's why she picked you. She's using you like she's using the rest of them-"

"Riley, don't let him do this to us. I love you," Victoria lied.

Riley's doubt melted them as he abruptly snarled at Edward, "You're dead."

He charged towards Edward. Right before he reached him, Seth jumped out of the cliff and landed on him, taking a chunk out of his hand. Riley let out a roar of anger and pain as Seth circled him.

Victoria was backing away. We couldn't let her escape.

"You can escape. You always do. But you'll never get another chance like this," Edward goaded her.

Victoria smirked and charged for us. Riley attacked Tanya and Bella. Edward wrestled with Victoria.

I heard a growl and saw Seth leap for Riley. He tackled him but he accidentally crashed into Edward and Victoria. Victoria used Edward's distraction and lunged for me. She caught me in her arms and ran off.

I screamed and fought, "Let go!"

But of course her grip was iron-clad.

"JASPER!"

My scream echoed in the empty forest. I was alone in this. Edward and Tanya were taking care of Riley. Bella couldn't get me. The pack and the Cullens were occupied with the newborns. I was doomed. Tears gushed out of my eyes as I realized that I would never see Jasper again. My very fear was coming true. Only, I would be the one dying.

Suddenly something blurry smashed into Victoria and me. But she kept her grip on me as we crashed into a tree. I screamed as she threw me through the air and I smacked into another tree. I felt my back crack painfully and I started sobbing through the cuts and bruises on my body.

"Stay away from her!" I heard... Jasper!

He came for me! He heard me! He saved me!

I was about to call out to him when I felt a harsh kick I my stomach delivered by Victoria. I cried out and heard Jasper snarl and hiss. "I'm okay! Just kill her!"

Victoria laughed cruelly, "The only one dying now will be you."

She was about to kick me again when Jasper smashed into her. It sounded like clapping thunder like the baseball game. Jasper and Victoria danced in combat as my vision started getting blurry. I tried to get up, to help in some way. But pain shot up my spine and I cried out again.

And then everything went black.

* * *

I don't know how long it was until I came too. There was bright lights in front of my eyes when I woke up. I heard shuffling before I blinked my eyes open. I slowly tried to sit up but cold hands urged me to lay back down. Jasper's soothing voice whispered, "Don't move, darling. Just rest."

I tried to open my eyes completely but my eyelids were too heavy. I was so tired. I just wanted to sleep.

"Jasper..."

"Shh. It's okay. You're okay. Just rest..."

And it all went black again.

* * *

I was completely rested when I woke up later. I opened my eyes without fail and sat up when I got a look at my surroundings. I was in Carlisle's den. Jasper walked into the room and smiled brilliantly when he saw me, "Heather... you're awake?"

I groggily nodded, "What happened?"

"What do you remember?" Jasper asked worriedly.

I took his hand in mine, "I remember Victoria attacking me. And you saving me. Then I passed out. Then I woke up briefly and you told me to rest. Is everyone okay?"

Jasper kissed my hand, "Everyone is fine. Jacob was temporarily hurt by a missed newborn. But Carlisle fixed him up."

"What about that guy... Riley? Is he...?" I trailed off... sort of already knowing the answer.

"Dead," Jasper answered shortly. "The Volturi showed up after the battle. I rushed you here so they wouldn't see you. When they questioned about you, I said you had been attacked by a vampire and were in the process of turning. They didn't ask for proof."

I was a little relieved that the threat of the Volturi seemed to be somewhat appeased. I didn't look forward to dealing with them again.

"What about Bella?" I asked.

"They still want her turned. We told them that a date was set," Jasper filled me in.

"The wolves won't let them get to her," I said with shaky confidence.

"Are you alright? Is anything still hurting?" Jasper asked me earnestly as I tried to stand up.

He helped me get on my feet. But a sudden dizzy spell overtook me and I wobbled. He caught me easily, "What's wrong?"

"Just feel... nauseous?" I tried to tell him.

"Nauseous? Why?" Jasper asked, starting to panic.

I rubbed his arms, trying to comfort him, "I'm fine. I guess I'm just hungry or something."

"Let's get you something to eat."

* * *

He fed me with leftover spaghetti Esme had made for me the other night. I ate it quickly, really hungry. Jasper watched me with amusement.

Something occurred to me then.

"Jasper... what's the date today?"

"The 28th. Why?" Jasper asked as he cleaned the kitchen.

I shuddered. "That can't be right..."

"What's wrong?"

Another dizzy spell overtook me. Jasper was at my side in seconds, steadying me, "Heather!?"

I gasped as I felt something... _move_... inside me. I put my hands over it and felt a small bulge, "Oh my God."

No... that was impossible.

"What is it? Tell me!" Jasper pleaded.

"Jasper... I'm late."

* * *

**Dun dun dun! Next will be the "Breaking Dawn" of this series. I feel like it'll be pretty different than the Breaking Dawn book. let's see eh?**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**RegalGirl94**


End file.
